fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
One of Us Must Go
One of Us Must Go (君は行かなきゃ Kimi wa Ikanakya lit. You Must Go), also known as Itsuka Pretty Cure! (いつかプリキュア！ Itsuka Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Si No Talvez and Kagayaku and is the twenty-fourth and final installation of Atsuiaka Nina's Pretty Cure saga. It premiered on February 6, 2039, succeeding [[Snow halation pretty cure!|''Snow halation pretty cure!]] on its initial time slot. The themes and motifs of this season include friendship, trust, and humanity vs machinery. Production The Makebelieveland trademark for this series was filed on October 20, 2038, and was confirmed on December 3 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis Mikan, Rosebud, Akemi, Bluebell, Ai, Marigold. THE END. Characters Pretty Cures * Katsura Mikan - A typical genki girl protagonist. * Nakano Akemi - A typical straight woman. * Miyazaki Ai - A typical lustful protagonist. Confused as Ai Miyashita from random people. * Hirano Seira - A typical mystery Mary Sue. Rosarium * Katsura Momo - Mikan's aunt. Kind of like the mentor character of the show. She represents Mary Mary Quite Contrary. She just does. * Rosebud - Mikan's partner. Her alter ego is Rose Mebae. * Bluebell - Akemi's partner. Her alter ego is Belle Ao. * Marigold - Ai's partner. Her alter ego is Maria Kin. * Jasmine - Seira's partner. Her alter ego is Jasmine Shiro. Eggman Empire * Kunikida Hanamaru and Kurosawa Ruby - Blindly following orders of the GAIA, but like literally blindly, they don't even know Eggman has been overthrown. Their alter egos are '''Blacklight' and Dark Chocolate and their theme colors are black and brown respectively. There's probably a third Dark Cure but I'm not sure. * Kurosawa Tadashi - The overthrower of Doctor Eggman after gaining freedom. Plans to mind control the world with brainwaves so nobody does the same thing he did. * GAIA - A robot army from the same mold as Tadashi. * Plum - Unity's assistant. She's kind of gross, but the emotionless Tadashi can handle her. Other Antagonists * Sandman * Mr. and Mrs. Fortune * Wat and Sakurako Supporting Characters * Egon Spengler - A paranormal investigator. Might not be what he seems. * Osaka Shizuku - A famous actress. * Tojo Nozomi, Ayase Eli, Yazawa Niko - Broke away from Tadashi's control in a hurry in Akiakaihana. Their plan is to make everybody rebel by vandalizing the Eggman Empire's new ads. * Miyashita Ai - A space ranger that might be from outer space. * Libby May - A foreign girl that gets made fun of for being white. Mikan, Akemi, and Ai try to defend her. * Asaka Iona - A pessimistic girl that could be more cheery if it weren't for this. * Suzuki Sayuri - Doesn't seem to care about any of this than anyone else. Probably because she's an otaku. * Tsutsumi Rei - Average bully girl. * Elijah Metcalfe - A kid that is chill all the time. * Matsushima Souya - A mean kid, he likes being mean to others, but he doesn't let anybody touch him. * Fujimoto Saburo - A quiet, mean kid. He's Souya's bullying friend. * Oogami Haru - He's a lazy guy who just happens to be crazy. American fans seem to like him. * Hans Rio - Ai's boyfriend, but is still flirty to everyone else. * Kuno Minoru - Nice, shy guy. * Onishi Keiji - He thinks he gets whatever he wants. He wanted Mikan but she rejected and chose Minoru. * Endo Riko (not in class 3-3) - The student council president. Absolutely ruthless. * Mihara Shiro (not in class 3-3) - The student council vice president. Not as cold as she seems. * Cherry Bayliss - The teacher of class 3-3. * Tosa Hyouri - The head of the school. Locations * Umihana - A mirror of Akiakaihana and Naoaosora. ** Nezunomi Higashi High School * Eggman Empire Trivia * I made the name up on a whim. * The show was not intended for children, hence the spinoff-sounding name. While they still have a spot in the Pretty Cure store, they are labeled as Itsuka Pretty Cure! toys and they look similar to the OoUMG girls. This is so the store doesn't have to deal with crying kids. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:One of Us Must Go Category:Mistyemberandbea